castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Revelations
Revelations (Story of Alucard in the Japanese version) is the first downloadable content (DLC) for Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. It was released on March 25th, 2014. Players control Alucard and discover what happened to him during Dracula's final hours of sleep. Story Prologue In Modern Times, Alucard stands over his father's coffin, staring at Dracula's desiccated body, the Crissaegrim impaled in his heart. Alucard remembers his final conversation with Dracula as he explained the Crissaegrim's powers and his plan to lure out Satan, his Acolytes and Zobek from hiding so that they may finish them all once and for all, before he removes the Crissaegrim from Dracula's chest, stating he will awake in a few hours, and that Zobek will send his Lieutenant to find him. Alucard steels himself, promising his father that he is ready for what's coming. However, Marie suddenly appears before Alucard in a panic, telling him that the castle is sensing Dracula's imminent return, and is hiding his powers out of his reach to prevent him from becoming strong enough to escape its grasp and she pleads with her son to restore the weapons to their proper places so that Dracula can find them. Alucard assures his mother that he understands and has her take him back to the castle. Return to Castlevania Alucard arrives at the highest point of the Overlook Tower and makes his way to the Toy Maker's Guest House, where he sees several Jailers and their minions, under the control of the Castle's damned blood, entering the area, with one of them holding the Void Sword. The Jailer destroys the bridge to the House but Alucard manages to make his way over and follows them inside the death trap. Surviving the Toy Maker's traps and slaying three Jailers and their minions to recover the keys needed to enter the innermost part of the Guest House, where he confronts the Void Sword's keeper. Alucard fights the special Jailer holding the Void Sword, the Jailer gaining some of the sword's icy properties but Alucard wounds it with his Crissaegrim and reclaims the Void Sword. The Keeper attempts one final kamikaze attack, but Alucard cuts its head off with both swords. He then tells his mother he has the Sword and she appears before him again before they teleport to Bernhard's Wing, where Alucard places the blade on its alter to be recovered by his father. Marie then explains to Alucard what happened after Dracula defeated the Forgotten One: Dracula shut himself in the castle's innermost chamber and lost his mind in the isolation. She tells him that is where the castle has hidden the Chaos Power. Though Marie is disturbed by the location, Alucard promises he will return. Journey into madness Using the Navigators, Alucard reaches the dark Forbidden Wing, where Dracula locked himself up after the events of Resurrection. The halls of the wing are filled with the corrupted blood of the castle, the walls covered in the insane scrawls of Dracula during his madness, the Prince of Darkness cries of despair and bouts of insanity still echoing throughout the wing. Alucard makes his way deeper into the hall, avoiding the corrupted blood before finding the Chaos Power being held by the petrified Gorgon Sisters. There, the castle's blood taunts Alucard, accusing him of dishonoring his father by slaying his minions and stealing his relics, but Alucard counters that he honors his father by freeing him from the castle's influence. The blood tries to stop Alucard from progressing by raising itself to fill the lower halls, but the vampire manages to discover the means to lower the level and gets the Chaos Power back, taking it to the City of the Damned. There, Marie transports Alucard back to the present for his final mission. Back to the present Alucard returns to the city and senses the arrival of someone else in the chapel, and leaves to protect his father from the intruder. Alucard makes his way down and seals the wall of the chapel off from his father's tomb. The vampire confronts Zobek's Lieutenant, who believes Alucard is the one his master sensed. Both warriors draw their swords, and Alucard takes note of the Lieutenant's armor. After an epic duel, he defeats the servant and steals his armor and sword. After donning the armor, Alucard tells Zobek, as the Lieutenant, that Dracula returned. He then leaves the Cathedral using his Bat Form, flying out into the night to await his father's awakening. Additions New locations *Guest House (part of the Toy Maker's areas) *Forbidden Wing (exclusive area) New creatures *Navigators (similar to a Map Room) *Bloody Lancers (basic enemy) *Keeper of the Void Sword (boss) *Zobek's Lieutenant (boss) Trivia *Some elements from Revelations (such as the lifeless Navigators) can be seen in the main game. Curiously, in some of the concept art from Revelations, Dracula can be seen in various places that only appear in the DLC and using some of the powers utilized by Alucard, most notably the Timeless Vision. This indicates that the new areas seen in the DLC were made up for the main game and then cut during development, rather than made up new for the DLC, as well as suggesting that the Timeless Vision power was originally meant to be used by Dracula during the main game, and that the Navigators were meant to be the fast travel system, not the Map Rooms. Timeless Vision being a power of Dracula's would also make considerably more sense as an explanation for the ability, given Dracula's spiritual bond with the castle, as opposed to Alucard having memorized a castle that explicitly changes shape constantly. *A Brotherhood Diary mentions a soldier named Alec. This is a reference to Alec Newman, the voice actor of Simon Belmont in Mirror of Fate . *Another scroll details the struggle of "Angry Sir Rolfe", where he complains that a puzzle is so difficult to complete he "might as well pray for a whirlwind to carry him away". This is a reference to James Rolfe's The Angry Video Game Nerd series, in which he has reviewed several Castlevania games in the past, with his first and most famous review being of Castlevania II: Simon's Quest, where he had particularly biting criticism towards the game's infamously non-intuitive whirlwind "puzzle". Galleries Promotional artworks RevelationsAlucard.jpg|Alucard render RevelationsWolf.jpg|Spectral Wolf concept LOS2J-Story of Alucard.jpg|Japanese version promo DForemanDLC Marketing.jpg|The Keeper of the Void Sword Promotional screenshots Revelations0031.jpg Shot0185.jpg Shot0198-2.jpg Shot0204.jpg Shot0231.jpg DLC Shots 10 3 14-Shot00000.jpg DLC Shots 10 3 14-Shot00003.jpg DLC Shots 10 3 14-Shot00006.jpg DLC Shots 10 3 14-Shot00008 (2).jpg DLC Shots 10 3 14-Shot00011.jpg DLC Shots 10 3 14-Shot00012.jpg 1920x1080.jpg Various screenshots Revelations(1).jpg Revelations(2).jpg Revelations(3).jpg Revelations(4).jpg Revelations(5).jpg Revelations(6).jpg Revelations(7).jpg Revelations(8).jpg Revelations(9).jpg Revelations(10).jpg Revelations(11).jpg Revelations(12).jpg Revelations(13).jpg Revelations(14).jpg Revelations(15).jpg Revelations(16).jpg Revelations(17).jpg Revelations(18).jpg Revelations(19).jpg Revelations(20).jpg Revelations(21).jpg Revelations(22).jpg Revelations(23).jpg Revelations(24).jpg Revelations(25).jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-036.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-037.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-038.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-039.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-040.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-041.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-042.jpg 239250_2014-03-25_000y1shg.png Alucard Lords of shadow.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-043.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-044.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-046.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-047.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-048.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-049.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-050.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-051.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-052.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-006.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-007.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-008.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-053.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-054.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-055.jpg castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-revelations-playstation-3-ps3-1395932502-056.jpg 239250_2014-03-25_001brsxl.png Videos Castlevania Lord of Shadows 2 - Revelations DLC|DLC Trailer Akumajo Dracula Lords of Shadow 2 DLC "Story of Alucard" PV|Japanese Trailer Category:Lords of Shadow 2 DLC